evewormholefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Вормхол
thumb|320px|wormhole1 Wormhole, Червоточина, Вормхол, ВХ — это, фактически, космические врата естественного происхождение, которые соединяют две солнечные систем. Аналогично космическим вратам, они позволяют пилотам путешествовать из одной системы в другую, но вормхол существует непостоянно и закрывается, когда заканчивается время их жизни или превышено ограничение по массе. ВХ могут соединять две системы, расположенные далеко друг от друга и являться временным порталом для быстрого перемещения между ними. Они также могут быть проходом в неисследованные системы (wormhole-space, w-space), которые отсутствуют на звездной карте. Сложно предсказать, что именно ожидает исследователя с другой стороны. Поиск вормхола ВХ можно найти во время исследования систем с помощью сканирующих зондов, как один из видов космических сигнатур. Чаще всего ВХ находится в отдалении от гравитационных объектов (планет и лун). Найти вормхол можно в системе с любым статусом безопасности. Что на другой стороне thumb|300px|wormhole2 Не попробуешь - не узнаешь, но проба может оказаться достачтоно опасным занятием. Немного уменьшить риск прохождения через ВХ поможет окно информации, которое открывается с помошью меню объекта. В окне информации будет указан класс, а так же дана краткая информация по статусу противолежащей системы. Класс вормхола Все ВХ делятся на классы с 1 по 9. Классы с 1 по 6 ведут в w-space разной сложности. Классы с 7 по 9 ведут в исследованный космос: ВХ 7 класса ведут в хайсек, 8 класса — в лоусек, 9 класса — в нули. Краткое описание Уже по нему можно понять, стоит ли соваться в вормхол: *«Похоже, эта ВХ ведет в неисследованный космос» («This wormhole seems to lead into unknown parts of space») — Классы 1, 2 и 3. *«Похоже, эта ВХ ведет в опасный неисследованный космос» («This wormhole seems to lead into dangerous unknown parts of space») — Классы 4 и 5. *«Похоже, эта ВХ ведет в смертельно опасный неисследованный космос» («This wormhole seems to lead into deadly unknown parts of space») — Класс 6. *«Эта ВХ ведет в нули» («This wormhole seems to lead into null security space») — Системы 0.0. *«Эта ВХ ведет в лоусек» («This wormhole seems to lead into low security space») — Системы 0.1–0.4. *«Эта ВХ ведет в хайсек» («This wormhole seems to lead into high security space») — Системы 0.5–1.0. Значительную ценность для торговцев корпораций имеют вормхолы, которые ведут из хайсеков в нули или лоусеки - таким обраом можно провозить товар в обход пиратов. Остальные категории полезны только космическим исследователям. Возвращение из вормхола Если вормхол ведет исследованное пространство, то пройдя в нее вы попадете в другую систему, которая есть на карте. У нее есть имя, и вы можете перемещаться в ней обычным способом. Если ВХ не закрылась после вашего прохода, то пройдя в нее вы попадете в систему, с которой входили. Если ВХ ведет в w-space, то после прохода у вам могут возникунуть проблемы. В большинсве случаев, обратный выход находится неподалеку от того меса, где вы появились - не забудьте сохранить его координаты. В противном случае в каждом пространстве вормхола есть от двух и более вормхолов, которые ведут в другие системы - для их воиска подребуется оборудование для сканирования. Но что делать, когда у вас нету пробок, и ВХ, в которую вы прошли, закрылась за вами? Тогда советуем взять табельный пистолет и застрелиться покинуть корабль и самоубиться. Впрочем, можно попробовать покричать в локальный чат, нго высок шанс, что откликнувшийся на зов «добрый человек» поступит с вами так же. Отсуда следует несколько правил исследователя вормхолов: *Убедитесь что у вас выучены скиллы и присутствуют модули, необходимые для сканирования пробками (ну это вообще-то очевидно, иначе как бы вы нашли вормхол?); *Не забывайте пробки; *Не забывайте обновлять вашего клона на станции; *Используйте джамп-клона без имплантантов, если не уверены в своем выживании. Время жизни вормхола Когда вы просматриваете информацию по вормхолу вы сможете обратьть внимание на два показателя - массу вормхола и возможное время жизни. Как описывается время жизни вормхола: «Жизненный цикл ВХ ещё не начался, ВХ проживет как минимум день» («This wormhole has not yet begun its natural cycle of decay and should last at least another day») — Это значит, что вы нашли ВХ, которая только начала формироваться, и окончательно появиться через пару минут. Время жизни 24 часа или более. «ВХ начинает ослабевать и возможно не продержится и дня» («This wormhole is beginning to decay, and probably won’t last another day») — Осталось меньше 24 часов, но больше 3 часов. «Жизненный цикл ВХ подходит к концу» («This wormhole is reaching the end of its natural lifetime») — Осталось меньше 3 часов до закрытия. «ВХ находится на грани рассеивания в эфир» («This wormhole is on the verge of dissipating into the ether») — ВХ вот-вот закроется. Чем меньше этот показатель, тем больше шанс, что дверка за вами закроется. Описание остаточной массы: «Стабильность не была нарушена проходящими кораблями» («This wormhole has not yet had its stability significantly disrupted by ships passing through it») — Это значит, что ВХ довольно стабильна, и имеет около половины изначальной массы. «ВХ получила не критические нарушения проходящими кораблями» («This wormhole has had its stability reduced by ships passing through it, but not to a critical degree yet») — Несколько кораблей уже прошли в ВХ, осталось меньше половины, но больше 1/10 изначальной массы. «ВХ получила критические нарушения стабильности от проходящих кораблей и находится на грани закрытия» (This wormhole has had its stability critically disrupted by the mass of numerous ships passing through and is on the verge of collapse») — Осталось менее 1/10 массы. Само собой, показатель это достаточно условен, поэтому стоит рассчитывать на худшее - то есть не лезть в дыры, которые вот вот-закроются. Что же до массы, то у неё есть два ограничения: Первое '— это масса ВХ. Каждый корабль, проходящий в ВХ, уменьшает её массу. Когда масса ВХ заканчивается, она закрывается. Так же существуют несколько ВХ, которые способны восстанавливать массу. Пример: если масса ВХ равна 500,000,000 кг(и она не восстанавливает свою массу), то она может пропустить корабль массой 20,000,000 кг только 25 раз. Потом она закрывается, даже если остался лимит по времени. 'Второе '''— это ограничение по массе корабля. Пример: ВХ первого класса, ведущая из k-space в w-space, может пропустить корабли до баттлкрейсеров включительно. Дырки всегда пропускают корабль, который подходит по ее массе, даже если массы самой дыры не хватает для прохода корабля. Пример: если максимальная масса, которую пропускает ВХ — 300кк, но осталось менее 200кк из 2000кк, то орка (Orca), массой 300кк с аб/мвд (Afterburner/Microwarpdrive), пройдет в дырку без проблем, но вормхол при этом закроется. *Капитал шипы (Capital Ships, Корабли большого тоннажа) могут пройти в ВХ, если ограничение на массу корабля это позволит. Однако, цино-поля(cynosural field) открывать в w-space бессмыслено, т. к. корабли не смогут прыгнуть на него. Суперкапиталы, такие как титаны и мазеры(mothership, корабль-носитель), не смогут пройти в ВХ, т. к. они слишком большие. *Через дыру можно провести только карриеры (Carriers) и дреды (Dreadnoughts), если позволяет это сделать масса ВХ и только в классы с5-с6. В других классах можно построить данные капитал шипы, но вывести их оттуда не представляется возможным. *Капитал шипы, которые не могут пройти в системы с высоким статусом безопасности, так же не смогут пройти в них из w-space. Пример: Archon, который не может пройти в системы со статусом безопасности от 1.0 до 0.5, не сможет пройти в эти системы из w-space через ВХ. W-space или закрытый космос Собственно говоря, а для чего нам лезть в закрытый космос, если там так опасно? Для этого есть ряд причин. '''Sleepers Слиперы или Спящие - потомки древней цивилизации (судя по останкам - киберентического происхождения). Эти галактические Ктулху ютятся в сигнатурах вормхолов и оперативно реагируют на вторжение в их пространство. А если учесть, что мощь одиночного корабля в вормхоле искусственно ограничена, то неудачливого исследователя они разберут на гайки за пару минут, тем более, что AI слиперов более продвинутый, чем НПЦ в обычном космосе. Зато и прибыль от уничтожения слиперов больше чем от простых НПЦ. Зачем тогда к ним лезть? - Потому что все, что можно найти в ВХ, требуется для постройки стратегических крейсеров Т3. Слиперы бывают трех классов: БШ, крейсера и фрегаты, так же есть турельные установки (Sentry Turrets). Резист слиперов по всем четырем типам дамага - от 40 до 70, поэтому можно не заморачиваться и выбирать самую большую пушку. Зато у них нет щитов, токько броня и структура. Так что поврежденный корабль НПЦ не восстанавливается. Чем больше корабль слиперов тем лучше его защита по резистам, толще броня и структура. А так же больше сигнатура корабля НПЦ. Корабли слиперов активно используют''' системы электронного противодействия': *Warp Disruptor – глушение варп привода корабля *Stasis Webifier – снижение скорости корабля *Nosferatu - нейтрализуют энергию корабля *Некоторые корабли слиперов выступают в роли логистов и восстанавливают броню поврежденным кораблям НПЦ. Корабли слиперов наносят дамаг 'всеми видами урона в равной пропорции': *Пушки НПЦ – EM, THERMAL *Ракеты НПЦ - KINETIC, EXPLOSIVE *Sentry Turrets слиперов дамажат в двух спектрах EM, THERMAL Так что танковать ваш корабль нужно от всех типов урона. Слиперские корабли можно сальважить и собирать из них лут. Сальважить обломки слиперских кораблей можно с навыком Salvaging изученным до 4го уровня минимум. Ну и не стоит забывать о немаленькой награде в ISK/ 'Рудные аномалии и сайты.' Кроме прибыли с уничтоженных НПЦ слиперов на аномалиях в вх есть возможность заработать на разработке рудных аномалий и археологических сайтов, сайтов данных, сайтов с газом. Сайты по прибыльности и сложности приблизительно делятся на три типа, что отражено в их названии *'Perimiter' – легкий комплекс *'Frontier' – средний комплекс *'Core' – сложный комплекс Астероидные пояса (Ore sites) – добыча руды всех типов. Аномалия - искать бортовым сканером. В ВХ находятся исключительно богатые месторождения астероидов с различными рудами, в том числе и Mercoxit. Тип руды зависит от типа сайта. Количество руды зависит от класса ВХ. Средний срок существования 3-5 дней. Новые астероиды будут появляться в течение срока эксплуатации месторождения НПЦ корабли слиперов после первой зачистки больше не возрождаются. Газовые облака(Gas sites) – добываются газ-фуллерены (Fullerenes) для производства полимеров, типа Fullerite-C540. Сигнатура - искать сканирующими зондами. 'Количество газа''' *Barren - 3000 C50 и1500 C60 *Token - 3000 C60 и 1500 C70 *Minor - 3000 C70 и 1500 C72 *Ordinary - 3000 C72 и 1500 C84 *Sizeable - 3000 C84 и 1500 C50 *Bountiful - 5000 C28 и1000 C32 *Vast - 5000 C32 и 1000 C28 *Vital - 500 C320 и 6000 C540 *Instrumental - 500 C540 и 6000 C320 Не забывайте что газ имеет разный объем. В каждом сайте присутсвуют по два типа облаков. Охрана - корабли или турели. Если угробить один раз - больше не появятся. Археологические комлексы (Relic sites) – материалы для изобретения компонентов Т3, типа Ancient Relic. Сигнатура - искать сканирующими зондами. Комлексы данных (Data sites) – блоки данных применяемых в инвенте Т3, типа Datacore Subsystem. Сигнатура - искать сканирующими зондами. *В Relic и Data sites корабли слиперов более мощные *Респяться несколько волн, триггером как правило является последний фрегат или крейсер. *Конты можно начинать вскрывать не уничтожив полностью НПЦ *Есть возможность респа при вскрытии контов. *При отварпе с сайта он исчезнет через минуту. Во всех выше перечисленных аномалиях и комплексах присутствуют НПЦ корабли и турели слиперов. ПМЖ Самое главное преимущество вормхолов - закрытость, поэтому они идеально подходят для обитания корпорации. Опытные игроки устанавливают там ПОС, снаряжают его по полной и гребут деньги мешками. Калгарские Посы с ракетным вооружением лучше не использовать - напасть на вас могут тольк другие игроки, а в ПВП ракеты уступают другому вооружению. Категория:Сигнатуры